


Sorry

by theunluckyghost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, endgame spoilers, post Endgame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Advertencia: contiene un gran spoiler de Endgame, no sigas leyendo si no has visto la película.Aquel ultimo mensaje al parecer no es lo único que Tony ha dejado, al parecer hay otro, uno que va dirigido única y exclusivamente a Steve.¿Qué será eso que el genio se quedó sin decirle?





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción Sorry, de Hasley.

Después de escuchar el mensaje que Tony había dejado para todos Steve se retiró, aun con un nudo atragantado en la garganta, con la sensación de ir a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. 

 

“Era tu compañero y tu amigo, serías muy insensible si no sintieras su muerte, Steve” le habían dicho varios de sus compañeros al verle contener las lágrimas en publico. Pero había mas, había mucho más. Y Steve lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Recorrió uno de los pasillos de la casa hasta una habitación vacía. Necesitaba estar solo unos momentos, necesitaba estar solo para hacer aquello. Se sentó en una silla libre y tomó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato como el que acababa de retransmitir el mensaje de Tony para todos. Al parecer el genio había grabado algo más, algo solo para él. Steve podía estar preparado para luchar contra el culpable de la desaparición de medio planeta, pero le temblaban las piernas como si aun fuera un chiquillo solo de pensar en escuchar lo que Tony tenia que decirle. 

 

Encendió el aparató y lo dejó sobre la cama. El holograma de su amigo no tardó mas que unos segundos en aparecerse ante él, tan elegante y bello como de costumbre. Tanto que le parecía poder tocarle. La voz de Tony a través de la grabación le hizo alzar la cabeza, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos para alzar la cabeza y mirarle. Realmente se sentía como si el moreno aun estuviera frente a él. Se quitó las elegantes gafas de sol y el capitan sintió que, o Tony le conocía demasiado bien, o la tecnología del moreno había avanzando demasiado y era capaz de reconocer rostros para enfocar hacia ellos los mensajes, porque los ojos del genio cayeron justo donde los suyos quedaban. A Steve de repente se le cortó hasta la respiración y Tony empezó a hablar.

 

—¿Sabes? La verdad es que no tengo ni puta idea de por donde empezar… joder… si ni siquiera se porque estoy grabandote esto, no te ofendas, pero se supone que no te puedo no ver ¿no? —El muchacho del holograma emitió una risa ahogada, jugueteando con las ganas en sus manos— Lo cierto es que sentía que te debía una disculpa. No me malinterpretes, sigo pensado qué hiciste las cosas mal, pero yo tampoco las hice bien. Yo estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en el punto de mira, a ser el centro de atención, que ni me pare a pensar en cómo sería para los demás. Quise hacer que os exhibierais de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, a veces trato a las personas que me import…—Tony se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Steve pensara que la imagen se había congelado.— Si estas viendo esto es porque algo me ha pasado, así que ya no tengo que arrepentirme por lo que sea que tenga que decir ¿no? Así que seamos sinceros de una vez por todas. A veces trato a la gente que _quiero_ como si fuera joyería y pudiera enseñarla y ostentarla. Nunca quise haceros daño a ninguno, menos aun a ti, pero no me di cuenta de que las consecuencias de como me portaba hasta que no me encontré mirando el teléfono que me diste como si fuera a sonar por ciencia infusa si que yo hiciera nada para hacerte saber que quería hablar contigo. Echaba de menos hablar contigo, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo en voz alta.A pesar de todo nunca olvidare el día del cumpleaños de tu madre, o cual era tu canción favorita, pero tengo la mala costumbre de huir cuando las cosas están saliendo bien por fin, y la forma en la que tu me mirabas cada vez que nos veíamos, mentiría si dijera que nadie alguien me había mirado así antes, mentiría si dijera que alguien me ha mirado así después de ti. Me producía una sensación tal cálida y agradable que me daba miedo pensar que fuera de verdad. Eras el héroe de mi infancia, lo sigues siendo, eso y mucho más. Hace unos años pensé que era imposible que llegara a conocerte, para mi era imposible imaginar que te llegaras a enamorar de mi. Y parece que al final mi ignorancia te hizo más daño que si me hubiera atrevido a intentarlo. 

 

La voz de Tony se interrumpió unos segundos pero Steve continuó inmóvil, apenas si se podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, apenas si era capaz de hacer pasar la saliva a través del denso nudo en su garganta para obligarse a si mismo a respirar. Para cuando Tony retomó su discurso el rubio sentía como las primeras lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos. 

 

—En cualquier caso no quería reabrir viejas heridas. Solo, tengo un mal presentimiento a cerca de lo estamos a punto de hacer y hay un par de cosas que no quiero quedarme sin decir. Sé que nunca hemos sido nada mas que amigos, que desde fuera podía parecer incluso que nos odiamos, pero lo cierto es que _siempre te he querido_. Te llegue a querer mientras trabajábamos juntos y seguí queriendo te pese a todo. Aun si nunca fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta lo hacía. Y aunque no vaya a poder ser, porque si aun hubiera alguna posibilidad no estarías escuchando esto, quiero que sepas que esto no es el final, que para vosotros es un principio. Aun puedes encontrar a alguien que te quiera, alguien con el valor suficiente para aceptarlo y asumirlo. Podréis ser felices. Mereces ese tipo de vida, capi. Sea quien sea a quien elijas, será tremendamente afortunado. 

 

El Tony del video esbozó una sonrisa, aquella característica sonrisa suya que hacia que a Steve le pareciera que todo el resto del mundo desaparecía lentamente. 

 

— Te quiero 3000, Steve. 

 

Y con esas sencillas cuatro palabras la grabación se cortó, y con ella lo hizo la respiración del rubio, que no pudo contener las lagrimas ni un segundo más, rompiendo a llorar con las manos sobre su propio rostro. Porque el hecho de que Tony le hubiera correspondido, que le llevara correspondiendo toda la vida, que lo siguiera haciendo a pesar de todo, le hacía tremendamente feliz, ya no solo eso, si no que fuera capaz de ponerlo al nivel de lo que sentía por su hija, Steve se sentirá tremendamente afortunado de ser el receptor de sentimientos tan puros como aquellos, pero a la vez despertaba en el una sensación de desazón horrible, porque Tony ya no estaba y no sabia que hacer con la tremenda cantidad de sentimientos que se agolpaban ahora en la boca de su estomago. Porque por mucho que Tony le pidiera que pasara pagina, que viviera la vida que merecía, Steve no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podría haber sido todo si no hubieran sido tan cobardes.

 

El llanto del soldado debió haber llamado la atención de alguien, porque la puerta se abrió lentamente, no lo veía porque seguía teniendo las manos cubriendo su rostro, pero su agudo oido le había avisado. No se movió, pero un par de segundos después sintió una mano femenina estrechar su hombro en un pequeño gesto de animo. Alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Pepper, que había comprendido la situación en cuanto había visto el pequeño aparato frente a él para entender la situación. El rubio alzó la vista hacia la muchacha, que como él, tenia los ojos enrojecidos, llevaban unos días en los que el llanto había sido un fiel compañero. 

 

—Yo… lo siento… —Pronunció el capitán a media voz, Papper negó antes de que pudiera continuar la frase. 

 

—Fuiste el gran amor de su vida.— Y, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, fue el turno de Steve de negar.

 

—Él te quería.— Pepper sonrió con suavidad. 

 

—Lo sé. No se habría casado conmigo si no lo hiciera. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. 

 

Steve asintió, en silencio, aun intentando procesar aquello. La rubia se apoyó en el reposabrazos de la silla, pasándole una mano por los hombros en un pequeño gesto reconfortante de cariño. Steve se sentía demasiado cerca del niño que había sido, ese que solo tenia su propia fuerza de voluntad para hacer las cosas, como para rechazar el contacto. En aquel cómodo silencio, en el que solo las lagrimas parecían atreverse a interrumpir, las palabras escaparon de los labios de Steve, aquello que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta. 

 

—Él también fue el mío.—Y era cierto, Peggy había sido su primer amor, pero Tony había sido el amor de su vida. 

 

Pasó un tiempo hasta que ninguno de los dos volvió a interrumpir el silencio. De nuevo fue Steve quién lo hizo. 

 

—¿Y ahora qué? 

 

—Ahora vamos a vivir la vida que él siempre quiso para nosotros, aunque no este aquí para verlo. 

 

Y en la cabeza de Steve resonaron de nuevo aquellas palabras. _“Mereces ese tipo de vida, capi”_ , ser feliz, lo cierto era que no sonaba tan mal. Quizá si que podía hacerlo, le debía al menos el intentarlo.


End file.
